


The Killer

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Aruani Week, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murderers, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: They fell in love.Then women are found lifeless.The nightmare has only just begun.The number is only growing.A serial killer terrorizes the city.He was right there by her side.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_ Mom told me you should never be fooled by appearances. I was young. I wanted to have fun. I met him and fell in love with him. His blue eyes looked at me intently and that smile was meant for me. _

_  
I should never have trusted him. _

_  
But it’s too late. _

  
Drinking her glass of wine, the blonde glanced at Hitch who was still flirting with a boy, a humanities student. She couldn't help but circle around them. Annie wasn't really interested in finding someone. She was leafy on her studies in order to quickly leave college to start her work.

  
_It was supposed to be a mundane night but you walked in with your group of friends. You seemed to have been forced and not very happy to be there. Dressed in a shirt tucked into your jeans and dark glasses, you looked like a nerd. You weren't a party animal. They guided you to the bar, you ordered an orange juice and then you sat down, staring lost. You could tell you weren't used to bar crawls at night like most students. You were the type to stay in your room to study ..._

  
Well, that was what I thought.

  
_Then you met my gaze and me too. We do not know how to let go. Then you had the courage to get up._

  
\- Hi, the blond smiles timidly. Can I sit down?  
\- Yes, Annie replied, grabbing her drink before drinking it.  
\- My name is Armin Arlert, I was kinda forced to come here, he sneered, embarrassed.  
\- Annie Leonhart. It shows.

  
_You were completely unsettled when I scrutinized you. I admit that I had this talent for attracting men, but I had never felt the slightest feeling before. Until I see you._

  
\- You are a student ?  
\- In psychology.  
\- I'm in science.  
\- It shows.  
\- Is that so ?  
\- Glasses on the nose, shirt buttoned up to the last button, shy ...

  
Armin chuckled before noticing the teasing looks from his friends. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore them.

  
_I wasn't sure what you were thinking at the time. But I was sure you only wanted to get out of this bar._

  
\- Don't you like the atmosphere from what I see? Annie asked.  
\- No, I'm more quiet evening, he confessed. But they forced me to go out a bit.

  
_Then you looked back into mine and I couldn't tear myself away. I should have. But you were a magnet._

_  
You leaned awkwardly towards my face, your cheeks flushed. _

_  
I wasn't the type to be approached so easily but… With you… It was different. _

_  
I couldn't describe what was going through my mind when you kissed me, but I didn't do anything. _

_  
I even liked it. _

_  
I wanted to see you again. _

_  
And you called me the next day. _


	2. Chapter 2

Re-reading her lessons, she rubbed her eyes before pulling her arms above her head.

  
_I couldn't get you out of my head. You haunted me._

  
Annie got up and left her room to take refuge in her kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a slice of the cake she had made this morning. She lived alone, not far from college in a small apartment that her parents paid for. She worked evenings in a cafeteria in order to help them financially.

  
Eating her cake, she pulled out her cell phone when it rang.

  
_You suggested I go to dinner. I said yes._

_  
You were still dressed in a well-ironed shirt, your glasses that made you look irresistible, and your long coat. It was quite cold outside and you lent me your scarf. _

_  
You were caring and gentle. _

  
_We had eaten, we had talked at length like two friends who had known each other for many years. The feeling was going well, more than good. It was the first time that I had felt so good with someone._

  
_Walking along the quays, you told me about your passion for your books and you even offered to lend me some. Your smile made me happy and I pulled you by the collar to kiss you. You slid your hand over my cheek to deepen it and then we pulled away without moving so far. You looked at me for a long time just like me._

  
-Wow, he mumbled shyly.  
\- Mh? she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
\- You are beautiful.  
\- You said that earlier, Annie sneered.  
\- Sorry.

_  
I placed a kiss on your cheek to make you relax. You were on the verge of a blackout. That made me laugh. _

_  
You took me home, I wanted to return your scarf but you told me I could keep it. _

_  
I fell asleep thinking of you. I had a completely silly smile on my face. _

_  
I was in love. _


	3. Chapter 3

\- So, are things going with the beautiful blonde? Eren smirked, slipping an arm over his best friend's shoulders.  
\- Slowly, calmly ...  
\- But go for it!

  
Armin sneered.

  
\- Leave me alone!  
\- He's in love, look at that smile! the brunette exclaimed, grabbing his cheeks. You've been smiling since this morning!

  
They entered science school and settled into their seats to take the course. Examinations and the holidays were fast approaching and Armin was eager to relax and do what he loved.

  
He pushed his glasses up his nose, staring at the professor. His eyes watched her like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at her bust, she had beautiful curves and was tall. Blonde with blue eyes. Returning his intention to his hands, he turned them over to look at the palms.

  
He smiles.

  
Leaving college, he bumped into the beautiful blonde he had met at the bar, whom he had quickly approached. Her heart pounded as soon as he met her beautiful blue eyes and her smile stretched upward when she saw him.

  
_You were so beautiful. I completely fell under your spell. I think you were the only one I really loved._

  
_I never meant to hurt you._

  
_But I did._

  
\- Hi, Annie smiled, placing her lips against his.

\- Wow, it's moving fast tell me, Hitch added, nudging her friend who gave her a cold look.

  
_We were hand in hand, in love. We teased each other like two children. You looked at me like I was the man of your life._

  
_You were the woman of my life._

** "Between March and April 2008, the city experienced a wave of terror. Young women disappear and are then found murdered at an alarming frequency. " **

  
Annie turned off the television in order to concentrate better as Armin settled down next to her.

  
\- Do you need help?  
\- I don't think a mathematician can help me with psychology. Without offending you.  
\- You never know, he smiles.

  
_We had never gone beyond a hug before. I haven't regretted anything._

  
He laid her down on the bed, kissing her tenderly while feeling her body still clothed in her clothes. He put his lips to her cheek and then her throat as she exposed him.

  
_You were amazing._

  
His hands caressed his hips and pulled off the first clothes. Annie gave him the same treatment, pulling off his shirt and glasses. She put them back gently on the dresser before throwing herself on his lips. Her heart was throbbing with excitement, it molded to his body as she hugged him with her legs.

  
_You had run your beautiful hands through my tousled, damp hair. Your lips caressed me and made me shudder. I felt loved. You looked at me gently and reassured me. It was my first time. Yes, 20 years old and I had never had a relationship before. I was way too shy and I was not the kind of boy girls fell in love with. But you, you were different._

  
Annie pushed him to switch positions. She slid her hand over his weak abs while kissing his throat. She kissed him again and again until she couldn't breathe. Her back found the mattress and she hugged him as he pushed against her. They looked at each other.

  
_You are everything to me Annie._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rig-Dt7khK0

_ I opened my eyes, I was hanging on your back like a person on their lifeline. Your warmth reassured me and your breathing rocked me. _

  
Armin stroked the blonde's bareback, his eyes slowly roaming her spine. He pulled back slowly then looked at her bust in silence and with his fingers he measured it.

  
_Yes Annie. I thought about it. But I did not do anything._

  
He leaned back against her, pulling the blanket over them to cover them from the cold. He kissed the back of her neck and won a growl from the student. His hand slipped into her loose blonde hair.

  
_They were gentle._

  
\- Slept well?

  
Annie shrugged and finally turned to him.

  
\- Stop smiling, idiot.

  
He sneered and kissed the tip of her nose. He slid his hand down her cheek then stroked her lips.

  
\- What do you want to do today? he asked tenderly.  
\- I want to be bored by your side.  
\- It's a good idea, he smiles.

  
_I was happy._

  
_I knew you really loved me and knew it was mutual._

_  
You were everything to me. _

_  
That day, we spent our day watching movies, lying in bed laughing. You told me your most embarrassing moments just like me. Then I couldn't stay for the evening even though I wanted to. _

_  
A morbid desire gripped me and I had to do it because I didn't want to hurt you. _

_  
I had to kill. _


	5. Chapter 5

Grabbing his grocery bags, Armin dropped them by his car before spotting a woman who seemed to need help. He put his purchases in his car and approached her with his sweet face.

  
\- Do you have a problem ?  
\- Oh, yes… My tire has burst and I'm not very good at changing it…  
\- Wait for me here, I've got what you need in the trunk!  
\- Thank you, she smiles before leaning towards the tire to study it better.

  
Armin peeked over his shoulder discreetly and walked over to the trunk of his car. He pulled out a crowbar. Walking calmly with his gun in hand, he approached behind the young woman who seemed to have no intention of the shadow behind her.

  
He knocked on the back of the neck.

Annie turned her head to the television.

  
**“Another body was found on the night of March 21-22 at around 3 am. The young woman named is Historia Reiss, a law student who was reported missing more than three days ago. "**

  
She turned it off, disgusted by these horrible crimes. It was the fourth in three months in his city. Annie locked the key and checked the shutters and locks several times before going to bed. She had also thought about an alarm but couldn't afford it. She was reassured when Armin came to sleep with her. She felt safe and hugged him to lock herself in her bubble.

  
She pulled out her cell phone.

  
Armin picked it up, sweat beading on his forehead before wiping it with the back of his bloody hand.

  
\- Hey! You're okay ?  
 _\- "It's okay, I'm not bothering you?" Annie asked. "_

  
He looked down at the lifeless body of the woman.

  
\- No, not at all, he smiles. I'm listening to you !  
 _\- "I… What are you doing tonight?" "_  
\- Mh, I have nothing planned, I finished working ... Armin thought. You're okay ?  
 _\- "Would you mind staying with me?" I just saw on TV they found another body and ... I admit I'm scared. "_

  
Silence.

  
\- No, I'm here in 20 minutes if you want. Prepare the pizzas!

  
He felt her smile on the other side of the phone. He dragged the body to the ground and continued to dig the hole to bury it. He rinsed his hands, removing the blood, changed before burning his old clothes.

  
Driving his car, he saw a quick detour home to take a shower and change clothes again.

  
_It did me good. It's horrible, but I liked doing it._


	6. Chapter 6

** 2010 **

  
_Years passed and I graduated. I started practicing as a psychologist in my practice with Hitch. You were still studying because you wanted to become a doctor. The number of years of study didn't scare you._

_  
Our love had grown stronger and we started talking about children. We were still young, I was 25 and you were 24 but we kept that in the back of our minds. You had settled in with me, you were an ever so caring and gentle companion. You caressed me with your hands. _

_  
Your hands that killed. _

_  
How stupid I was ... _

_  
I did not see anything… _

  
Preparing dinner, Armin dried his hands with a tea towel before putting them back in their original place. He glanced at his pasta, which was bubbling in the water. The bubbles burst on the surface before being followed by more. He looked up at Annie who pushed open the door after a long day at work. She often came back exhausted from her many consultations. At the same time, she was famous and loved by her clients, she deserved that. He was proud.

  
Annie raised her head when he came to help her out, removing her coat.

  
\- It's okay ? he asked, kissing her.  
\- I'm fine and you ?  
\- Good ! I made you some pasta, I know it's pretty simple ...

  
She put her mouth against the corners of his lips.

  
\- That's fine with me honey.

  
He smiles.

  
Lying on the sofa, Armin ran his hand through his blond hair while watching TV. Annie was half asleep on him, wrapped in his arms and the blanket resting on her. She was adorable when she slept.  
He transferred his intention to television when a news flash appeared. Her heart suddenly raced and Annie straightened up before following his frozen gaze on the screen.

  
**"Mary Zoe's body was found after her disappearance was reported 3 days earlier ..."**

  
\- Again ? Annie asked. He's been hitting for almost 2-3 years and no one can catch him?  
\- A monster.  
\- I hope he gets shot.

  
Armin watched him.

_  
I tried to quit. I swear to you. _

_  
But it's like an addiction. _

_  
I was sick. _

_  
I realized this late. _

_  
But my past hasn't really helped me. _

_  
Maybe that was the cause of the monster I became ... _

_  
Because I never told you what someone did to me. When I was a child. _


	7. Chapter 7

Grabbing his son violently by the collar, he threw him to the ground, yelling at him. Armin covered his ears, terrified and crying. Trembling, he straightened up on his small arms covered in blue and didn't dare look at his father who kept spitting at him. He sought his mother's help but she ignored him completely, continuing to hang out the laundry.

  
_Mom. If you had helped me, I wouldn't do this today._

  
He grabbed his son's collar and ordered him to go to his room. Armin did not pray and rushed forward before being locked in by his dastardly father. He sat up on the bed, bringing his knees to his chest. He could hear the children's laughter through the open window.

  
He wanted to be like them.

  
He would have liked to laugh with them but everyone rejected him. He was born of a rape. Her mother was often beaten and abused by her own husband and she said nothing.

  
_Mom._

_  
You watched me get beaten up and laughed at me like I was an animal. _

_  
You were blonde. Blonde with blue eyes. _

_  
Here is my main target. _


	8. Chapter 8

The dogs trotted on the vacant lot, intrigued by the smell of rotten. The police followed them and saw freshly turned soil. They whistled to call their teammates and began to dig.

  
Placing the blonde against the wall, he kissed her excitedly, letting his hands wander over her hot body.

  
They wiped the sweat from their foreheads and continued until they hit something hard. They looked at each other.

  
Annie moaned her name sensually. Armin couldn't resist the call and he kissed her exposed throat before putting his hand on it.

  
They discovered the horror.

  
She hugged him when he moved inside her. He was so good.

  
One of his colleagues threw up behind a tree while the police took out the corpse.

  
The head was missing.  


  
Smoking a cigarette, Annie watched the rainfall outside. She rushed into the gutter before being lost in the sewers. She could feel his mate's peeping eyes and she turned around. She had put her underwear back on but Armin continued to stare at her. His hair scattered over his head and her eyes shining in the night made her shudder.

  
She finished her cigarette and walked over to him, resting one knee on the mattress. She was wrapped by his arms and hugged his naked body.

  
\- Do you think that if one day… we have a child… I'll be a good father?

  
\- Of course, she smiles, catching his face with her hands. You are a good person to me, Armin.

  
_We ended up in a shelter to adopt a dog. You always wanted to have one. At first, I didn't really agree but eventually gave in._

  
Hand in hand, they walked through the cages where dogs were barking in order to attract attention. Annie pulled on the blond's arm when she spotted a German Shepherd sitting by the cage, his head tilted to the side.

  
\- Look,” she smiles, pressing her hand against the bars for him to sniff it.

  
Armin stood back but faced with Annie's tenderness in her eyes, he knelt down beside her.

  
\- Annie?

  
She turned to him.

  
\- Promise me you'll never leave me.

  
She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

  
\- Never.

  
Returning her intention to the dog, she put her hand on the cage again.

  
\- So ? This one ?

  
Armin followed her gaze and plunged his blue eyes into the dog's. He groaned. He barked violently in front of him but the blond didn't look down. He stared at him until he went to bed, dominated by this coldness.

  
He squealed and lowered his head.

  
_Good dog._


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning against a wall, Armin observed a young woman walking in the street, phone pressed to her ear. He glanced around and began to walk behind her before suddenly falling, moaning in pain.

  
She turned around.

  
\- Sir? she worried.  
\- My ankle,” he mumbled, a pain in his voice.  
\- Wait, don't worry, I'm a medical student.  
\- I couldn't have hoped for better," he teased, squeezing her ankle.  
\- My office is not far away, I will help you.  
\- Thank you.

  
She pushed open the door and closed behind her. Armin sat up and pulled up the hem of his jeans. He followed her with his gaze and stood up, walking behind her. With his back to his desk, the blonde came over and grabbed her neck. She tried to scream and struggle but the blonde slammed her against the wall.

  
Her soft blue eyes changed. They were black with rage.

  
He punched her hard in the face and she collapsed to the floor. He knelt down and grabbed the scarf and pulled it out of his coat pocket before wrapping it around her neck.

  
But a syringe got stuck in his neck.

  
Annie observed herself in the mirror, replacing her flyaways before returning to her desk to continue working. She glanced at her watch. Armin was supposed to be there for an hour. He didn't answer her calls.

  
She had to tell him something.

  
The blonde put her hand on her stomach, a smile on her lips before looking out the window. The front door opened and she stood up. He had a bad head.

  
\- It's okay ?  
\- Hard day, he sneered.

  
He hugged her.

  
\- Armin?  
\- Yes my love ?

  
She tenderly grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

  
The blond's eyes widened and would almost forget his victim who had managed to escape and who threatened to reveal his identity. His eyes wet and he knelt, lifting his top up to kiss her stomach.

_  
I stopped everything when you told me about your pregnancy. _

_  
I stopped killing. _

_  
It was tough but I succeeded. _

_  
Until I get arrested. _

_  
November 24, 2010. _

_  
A composite portrait was produced which appeared in the newspaper. _

_  
You saw it and you looked at me discreetly. _


	10. Chapter 10

Armin looked up into the retro interior when he saw the flashing lights of a police car aimed at him. He tapped the steering wheel, hatred seizing hold of his car and slowing his car aside before pulling it over to the side of the road. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door with a bright smile.

  
\- Did I drive too fast? I am really sorry !  
\- Papers, please.  
\- If you want, he said, taking them out before handing them.

  
The policeman took them and looked at the ID card. He thought about the composite and looked up at Armin who understood. The blonde kicked him hard in the stomach, doubling him over and hurrying away. He stretched out the policeman who was running behind him while trying to reach his teammates.

  
_I ran without looking back. I knew why he was there._

_  
I thought of you and our child. _

_  
I stopped and fell to my knees. _

  
Scattering the photos of the victims, Armin observed them before looking up at the two inspectors.

  
\- Do you recognize these women?  
\- No, sorry, he smiles, crossing his legs before placing his handcuffed hands on the table.  
\- You tried to kill this woman. Sasha Braus. Three suspects saw you with her.

  
Armin didn't answer and then let go.

  
\- I want a lawyer.

  
Settled in an interrogation room, his eyes widened when he saw Annie entering. The policeman nodded and closed before staying behind the door. The blonde sat down in silence and looked into his eyes.

  
\- I know it's difficult, but I promise I'll go out. I wasn't the one who did this. I shouldn't have run away, I got scared.  
\- Armin?  
\- Yes ?  
\- Tell me that's wrong.

  
He blinked.

  
\- That you didn't try to kill this woman.  
\- Annie, it's not me. I can never hurt a woman. Have I ever raised my hand to you?

  
The blonde looked down.

  
The young man slid his cuffed hands across the table and squeezed Annie's.

  
\- I'm going out. They will understand that I am not the man they are looking for.

  
She shook her head.

  
\- You do not love me anymore?  
\- Of course yes. On the contrary and that's the problem.

  
The young woman got up and asked to go out.

  
\- Annie, wait!

  
The door closed and he burst into tears.


	11. Chapter 11

\- The game is over Armin.  
\- Are you my lawyer?  
\- Get used to having chains on your feet.

  
The blond watched him before staring at the white wall in front of him.

  
\- That’s a bit excessive for a small assault.

  
The lawyer smiles. A cold smile. He knelt down in front of him.

  
\- I'm the sheriff of this town. Livai Ackerman. You've managed to get away with it all these years, but I'm going to grill you.

  
He motioned for the guard to open the cell and walked out, leaving Armin enraged. Then he saw two men rushing in, pinning him against the wall. Something metallic parted his jaw, baring his teeth as a flash echoed through the cell.

  
\- Hold it tight. I want a nice photo.

The elevator opened and he fell in front of an army of journalists. A public reading of the indictment to the press had been requested by Ackerman. Armin wondered if this was going to be of much use, but he didn't care. You might as well have fun.

  
Hands-on his hips, he glanced at the sheet he was holding.

  
\- Oh, an indictment! Read it ! Armin smiles, crossing his arms. I want to hear it.  
\- I'll read it. On behalf of…  
\- Soon the elections? Is not it ?

  
Livai frowned.

  
\- And by virtue ...  
-And he said he wanted to have me," he cut off.  
\- From the authority of ...  
\- You have your indictment and nothing else! he sneered, patting the sheriff's shoulder.  
\- You are charged with premeditated murder.  
\- But what is he doing? he said in shock. I plead not guilty!

  
Armin grabbed the letter and tore it up before it was picked up by two policemen.

  
\- We can't even express ourselves! But I will know how to make myself heard! Thank you ! he smiles, throwing the torn pieces of paper at his face.

Lying on the sofa, Annie watched the television. Hand resting on her stomach, she rubbed her eyes, ignoring the ringing phone.

  
\- You do not answer ? Hitch asked.  
\- No.

  
She knew it was him.  


  
Armin put the cell phone down after the answering machine. He felt his heart sink.

_  
"Promise me you'll never leave me." " _

_  
" Never. " _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eNuD53aFbA

Erwin settled down in his chair, in the middle of the packed large court. He ordered everyone to sit in a calm and obedient voice.

  
\- Regarding the presence of the camera, we will judge the matter to be public with full transparency.

  
Armin glanced at the camera at the back of the courtroom and looked back at the judge. He had dressed in a suit and tie, looking after his image knowing he was on TV.

  
\- You are elegant, old man.

  
The blond smiles.

  
\- Thank you, your honor. I'm disguised as a lawyer.  
\- You will be able to put on a show for us. Mr. Prosecutor, over to you.

  
Pulling on his freshly ironed jacket, the tall blond strode to the front of the court before turning to the assembly.

  
-Ladies and gentlemen, this case is much more than just attempted murder,” Braun began.  
-Don't show any emotion," the lawyer whispered to Armin.  
\- We must stop this monster and this monster. He's there, Reiner smiles. On the night of March 21-22, 2008, a woman was assaulted on her way home. Historia Reiss, a 20-year-old student. The individual approaches her, gives her his beautiful flirtatious smile and attacks her without any emotion. Her body was found a few days later. Let us continue with Mary Zoe, a young woman of 23, killed on April 6, 2008, in the early morning hours. Found dead in her room, bathed in a pool of blood. On April 7, 2008, another woman was found at her home, lying in her blood. His neck had been twisted and formed at an unnatural angle.

Annie closed her eyes before opening them again to the television.

  
_\- "Broken jaw and a torn nipple." "_

  
Her tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
\- Her body shows bite marks. Then she was strangled with a tourniquet made from pantyhose. He was squeezed so hard that her neck was half-contracted.

  
Armin was silent.

  
\- Then a hiatus that lasts almost a year ... January 24, 2009, it is the body of Elizabeth Smith. It is not yet known whether she died from strangulation or the blow to the head, leaving a gaping hole in her skull.

  
Annie hugged the pillow by her side.

_  
“Every day the court is packed with people, fascinated by the sordid details of these various crimes. What is impressive is the number of women in court.  
\- Every evening I lock my key at the door, said a woman interviewed. But you know, he's very handsome and charming…  
\- I'm not afraid of him, another smirked. He doesn't have the face of a serial killer. I try to put myself in his shoes and feel what he feels. I wonder if he does or not. " _

  
Erwin sat up in his chair, looking into Armin's eyes.

  
\- I think you want to talk about a particular subject in court?

  
The blond stood up.

  
\- Mister the judge. I had never met a man who devoted his time and energy, he said, looking at his lawyer. To force his own client to confess his guilt. So, I wonder if he has enough energy and intellectual capacity to roll up his sleeves and do the dirty work. So I will not listen to my lawyer’s advice. I refuse to plead guilty to save lives as he asks me to. I am innocent. I wish the dismissal of my incompetent lawyer as the case law allows me ...  
\- Your honor, I am resigning! cut the lawyer.  
\- We're finally okay, Armin smiles as he takes a seat.  
\- Kiss my ass !  
-Master, please," Erwin ordered calmly. Please be in control. Do not lower yourself to his level.  
\- I imagine my request is accepted? Armin asked.  
\- You know where you can put your request! He got on his nerves, grabbing his files before leaving under the shocked looks of the crowd.

_“The accused asked to defend himself a few days before his verdict. Seattle dentist Dr. Hanji Zoe has unveiled photos of Armin Arlert’s teeth and the bite found on the bodies of the murdered victims. She showed the court that her incisors were slightly chipped. On one bite, there is a unique pattern, showing similarities to the accused's right upper incisor. It was the teeth of the culprit that left these marks. "_

The phone rang and Hitch grabbed it before picking up.

  
\- Yes ?  
_\- " Who are you ? "_  
\- Armin? Hitch asked.  
_\- " It's me. I would like to talk to Annie. ”_  
\- Stop calling her. You are killing her.

  
Armin frowned.

  
_\- "So pass her a message please. It would be nice… "_

  
Hitch tightened her jaw.

  
_\- "Tell her that I love her ... that I love her like crazy. "_

  
She hung up.

  
He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tuLd3h19Fw

His soft lips rested on hers. His hands caressed her chest tenderly before continuing their way down. He whispered soft words to reassure her and she felt confident in his arms.

  
_Why Armin?_

  
\- Annie?

  
The blonde looked up at Hitch who entered her room.

  
\- Did you stay there all day?

  
She didn't answer.

  
\- I told the police about his name.

  
Her friend frowned.

  
\- When I saw his photo in the newspaper, I recognized him and called anonymously.  
\- Why do you feel guilty? You must forget him.  
\- I can not.

  
Hitch looked down at her half-swollen stomach.

  
\- I can't Hitch.

  
  
That day arrived. The day of the verdict.

  
Most of the American population was stationed in front of their television to follow the unfolding. Erwin held in his hands the verdict of the jury. He held it out to give it to the clerk to begin reading.

  
Armin stood up.

  
Annie was staring at the television, her eyes wide open.

  
\- We, the juries of Miami-Dade County, Florida, declare defendant Armin Arlert in the premeditated murder of Historia Reiss. Guilty.

  
She cried.

  
\- In the case of the premeditated murder of Mary Zoe, guilty. In the case of the premeditated murder of guilty Elizabeth Smith. In the case of the premeditated murder of guilty Liz Bell. In the case of the premeditated murder of Laura Lev, guilty.

  
Armin looked around him.

  
\- In the case of the attempted murder of Sasha Braus, guilty.

  
Annie screamed before being hugged by her friend.

  
-You are guilty of murder, Armin Arlert," Erwin began. The crimes committed being particularly atrocious and cruel, accompanied by extreme savagery, monstrous, despicable ... Committed without the slightest compassion for human life, the court ordered that you will be executed in the electric chair.

  
Armin stared at the judge. His tearful red eyes threatened to explode.

  
He thought of his daughter. To Annie.

  
\- A strong electric current will flow through your body until death occurs. If you had a final say, do it.  
-I won't ask for any mercy," he said, choking back his sobs, keeping his head held high and an extreme coldness on his face. Asking for mercy on something I didn't do. I did not do anything. Therefore, I cannot accept this condemnation because it is not against me but it was against someone who is not here today.  
\- Your name is written on the verdict. Take care of yourself, my friend. You are brilliant. You would have made a very good doctor. Armin.

  
The blond watched him, his lips trembling.

  
\- I would have liked to see your practice but you have chosen the wrong path.

  
A tear escaped.

  
-It's a real tragedy for this court," Erwin continued. It’s a waste of humanity. I have no animosity towards you. Take care of yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

** 3 years later. **

  
Tapping on her computer, Annie looked up at Hitch, who silently handed her a letter before stepping out. She opened it and read it. Pulling out her drawer, she grabbed another letter and left her office for jail.

  
Armin was due to be executed tomorrow but was granted a 24-hours delay. Journalists were stationed near the prison to film Armin Arlert’s final moments. They were just waiting for this. The whole world was waiting for this.

  
They wanted to be delivered.

  
Sitting facing a window between them, she looked up at Armin who entered accompanied by a guard. His eyes twinkle when he sees her, but she doesn't. He had a beard that ate his cheeks. He was tired. He awkwardly settled himself on the other side and grabbed the phone to talk to her.

  
\- How are you and our daughter...

\- Do you remember our first meeting? she cut off.  
\- How can I forget this? smiles Armin.  
\- Was that premeditated?  
\- My love for you has never been a lie. I've always loved you and still do.

  
Annie lowered her eyes.

  
\- I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you. Annie ...  
\- Tell me the truth Armin.  
\- But… You know that I am incapable of committing these crimes. Look at me. I never hurt you. I can not…  
\- I was the one who told the police what you called yourself.

  
He blinked.

  
\- You... what… ?  
\- In the newspapers in 2010, when they put a composite of the man who assaulted a woman. I recognized you. I thought I destroyed your life, Annie continued, staring at him determinedly. That phone call made you the prime suspect in everything. I blamed myself for everything.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because I could have saved some of the girls. But I have nothing to do with it at all unlike you. Now look at me and tell me, Armin. Was it you who committed these horrors?  
\- No.  
\- Piles of pending cases await a confession.  
\- I didn't do anything Annie, he said. Nothing.  
\- Why are you going to tell them exactly the opposite?

  
His face fell.

  
\- You're gonna do it, huh? Tell the truth to save time?  
\- I'm only saying what they want to hear. To save my life, this is the only way. I will say anything and of course, nothing will be true. It will end soon, he reassured.  
\- It will be over when you tell the truth, said Annie.

  
He froze. She leaned over the glass that separated them.

  
\- Did you do that?  
\- No.  
\- Historia Reiss and May Zoe?  
\- No.  
\- Elisabeth Smith?  
\- No.  
\- She had a child!

  
He looked down.

  
\- They listen to us. I would like to talk with you calmly but they can hear everything. I can't tell you anything.  
\- You are sick.  
\- Stopped ! he yelled.  
\- I told you the whole truth, now yours, Annie replied. I am suffocating. I have your hands around my neck. You're killing me, Armin. Deliver me.

  
Tears slid down the blond's cheeks.

\- Not you Annie…

  
She put the phone down and pulled out a photo that she observed. She picked up the device and put it to her ear.

  
**Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qS6ltU6WbsM**

  
\- It took me years to look at this picture.

  
She slammed it against the wall.

  
\- What happened to her head?

  
A body lying among the grasses shown in the photo. Armin stared at her, trembling.

  
\- Armin? Her head ?

  
He does not say anything.

  
\- Tell me you didn't think about doing the same for me.

  
He does not say anything.

  
\- Armin, deliver me, I beg you. What happened to his head?

  
He finally put the phone down and began to write through the mist on the glass. Annie's eyes widened.

  
**" Metal saw. "**

  
_She heard the saw in her ears. The creaking bones. The neck that was breaking. The blood squirting on his hands._

  
Annie shook and let go of the phone before getting up and banging on the door to get out.

  
Armin wiped his eyes and brushed off the word harsh with his hand.

  
_Goodbye Annie._

  
Running through the long corridors of the prison, with tears in her eyes, she stopped. Putting her hand against the wall, she let herself slide against it. She cried.

  
_His soft eyes watched her tenderly. He stroked her stomach before letting his lips rest on it._

  
_\- What's your name?_

  
The memories jostled in her mind.

  
_\- Armin Arlert, smiles the blond. I am a science student._

  
_Hugging each other, they were already thinking about their future._

  
_\- Do you think I'll be a good father?_   
_\- Obviously. You are a good person, Armin._

Hitch got out of the car when Annie walked through the exit doors and hugged her. She felt relieved and knew she was going to be okay.

  
\- It's okay ?  
\- Yes, she smiles. I'm better.

  
She was delivered. Now she was going to live her life and take care of her daughter.

_Armin Arlert was executed on April 15, 2013. After a stint with Annie, he confessed to all his murders including those of women who had gone missing and had never been found. His ashes were scattered in the chain of waterfalls where he had buried the remains of his victims._

_  
His last word before being executed was: _

_  
\- Annie. _


End file.
